


Don’t Leave Me on Read

by ssjmrxi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blessed Targcest, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dany sends Jon nudes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, King’s Landing University, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Targaryen Incest, Thirsty!Dany, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Dany couldn’t wait until they got back to their apartment and with a break between lectures and Rhaegar on holiday for the semester, it left his office the perfect place to quench her thirst for her nephew.





	Don’t Leave Me on Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).

**Dany**

Daenerys was running a little late for class and she sighed in relief when she walked into the lecture hall and the lecture hadn’t begun yet. That joy was short lived though, because as she searched for her nephew’s handsome face, she saw the blonde bitch sitting next to him. Dany had nearly all the same classes and lectures as Jon apart from the seminar he had earlier in the day and it was in that one class the blonde bitch managed to _befriend _him.

_Fucking Val, _Dany seethed as she took a seat at the front of the hall.

Jon had told her that he and Val were just friends and she believed him. He never gave her any reason to doubt him, but it was Val she didn’t trust. She seemed to want to spend an awful lot of time around Jon despite having a boyfriend of her own.

Dany’s earlier good mood vanished when Professor Mormont entered. The reason she had been late was because she had spent all morning sending Jon pictures of herself in the apartment that they shared. She wanted to sit next to him and feel how hard his cock was after seeing the nudes she sent him. There were so many pictures she sent that Dany lost count how many there were. There were many dresses that hugged her curves, asking him which one he wanted her to wear for their next date night and she made sure to send him a picture of the red thong she knew he loved. He said he loved the way the red fabric gets swallowed up by her arse. The final nude she sent him before their lecture was her bent over showing him both her holes.

He hadn’t replied but she saw that he’d seen them. The thought of how he reacted to them made Dany feel hot in her summer dress despite the AC being on in the lecture hall thanks to King’s Landing’s scorching summer. She was getting turned on thinking about him and how as soon as they were back home, she was going to spread her legs and have him feast on her.

The dirty thoughts she was having of her nephew and any arousal she was feeling came to a swift and abrupt end when she looked up at Professor Mormont as he started the lecture. He was old, balding and hairy and he had an unhealthy obsession with her. When Jon first pointed it out, she didn’t think much on it and even thought he was a little jealous. Jon laughed at her when she told him that and she eventually joined in too, admitting it was a ridiculous thought. However, she did eventually realise Jon was right as Professor Mormont always seemed to try and find ways for them to be alone and the way he looked at her made her skin crawl even more than the blue haired weirdo who tried to flirt with her.

_At least Mormont doesn’t look like an absolute twat._

She was beginning to regret wearing a summer dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage since the pervert could probably see down the top of dress. The man was boring to listen to which made enduring his lectures far worse than it could’ve been. Dany took her phone out and sent a quick text to Jon.

_Did you enjoy the pics? X_

Her phone vibrated nearly instantly and just his name popping up on her phone had her smiling like a silly teenager.

_My dick was so hard in class. When we get home, I’m going to bend you over and fuck you so hard_.

His response sent a jolt of desire down her body. Dany took a quick look beside her and noted that no one was paying her any attention before she snuck her phone underneath her dress and took a quick photo and sent it to Jon. Dany hoped the bitch next to him sneaked a look at his phone because even though Val wouldn’t be able to tell it’s Dany, she’d know Jon is off limits.

_I can’t wait that long :( _Dany sent along with the pic. It had been a while and Jon hadn’t responded but he had seen the pics, so she sent another text.

_Don’t leave me on read!_

It didn’t take long to respond this time. _Sorry, you just left me speechless. Fuck you’re so wet for me_

Dany smirked and turned her head, their eyes locking. She winked at him before turning back around and she could imagine him struggling to stop himself from getting hard in public. Her own arousal was becoming nearly intolerable and she crossed her legs, hoping for a reprieve.

_Is that my favourite thong of yours? _

Dany smirked once again and quickly typed her short response.

_;) _

Dany droned out the rest of the lecture and quickly packed up when it was time to leave. Mormont came towards her and she internally groaned but put on a fake smile for the ageing Professor.

‘Miss Targaryen, would you mind staying behind? There’s something –‘

‘I’m sorry, I really need to get going’ Dany said and rushed out before pervert Mormont could say anything. She waited for Jon outside of the lecture hall and pulled him away as soon as she saw him, allowing him only a quick ‘bye’ to Val.

‘Lets go’ Dany told him.

‘Dany, the car park is on the other side of campus. Plus, we still have one more class today’ Jon said, stating the obvious.

‘I did say I couldn’t wait until we get home’ Dany replied with an upturn of her lips which had Jon gulping.

‘You…you’re serious? Here?’ he said, looking around and seeing a number of people in the hallway.

Dany rolled her eyes and wondered if her nephew enjoyed frustrating her on purpose. ‘Of course not. But we both know of one place on campus that will be definitely unoccupied’. Jon realised where she was taking him quite quickly and she sped up her pace, her need for him becoming nearly unbearable.

Dany searched her bag for the key, but Jon already had his one out and unlocked the door to her brother’s office. He was a Professor at King’s Landing University but he had taken the semester off to enjoy a long holiday with his wife, Jon’s mother Lyanna. He had given spare keys to his office just in case it was ever needed and Daenerys thanked the Gods because it was most certainly needed right now.

As soon the light was on and the door was closed, her bag was chucked onto Rhaegar’s desk and Jon locked the door before she snaked her arms around him and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Her tongue begged entrance into his mouth, and she sucked on his once he granted it. Dany pushed him back against the door and the two only pulled away when they needed air before diving back in for another passionate kiss.

There were many who would say the relationship she and Jon had was wrong, but nothing ever felt more right than loving him and having him inside of her. They had grown up together, been best friends since they could walk, and no-one could ever come between them. Daenerys would never even entertain a life where she and Jon were not together. It was unimaginable to her and she knew one day, no matter the opinions of others, she would marry him and have a family with Jon.

Dany slipped her hand underneath his t-shirt and she moaned into his mouth. His tongue licked her lower lip and the feel of his rock hard abs made Dany’s knee’s weak. Just as she was going to explore his abs further, he moved one hand from her hips to her wrist.

‘What if someone hears? It’s not the end of the day yet-‘ Dany shut him up with a quick kiss before trailing her lips down his jaw and to his throat.

_ Jon’s clearly not thinking straight after the nudes I sent him or he’d remember his father’s office is soundproof._

‘We’re Targaryens. No-one will do anything’ Dany said against his throat. She knew she was right of course. Her father was on the board of the university and their family built the university hundreds of years ago. The Targaryen name was synonymous King’s Landing University.

That seemed to be all the convincing Jon needed as he slipped his hands under her white summer dress and lifted her by the back of her thighs. Dany slipped her sandals off before wrapping her legs around Jon and moaned into his neck as she felt his hard cock against her cunt. Dany bit down on his throat, hard enough to leave a mark so that Val knew he was taken. Jon walked behind the desk with her in his arms as she continued to kiss his neck before giving him a long lick all the way up to his ear.

‘I want you to fuck me all over your dad’s office’ she whispered seductively into his ear before licking it and biting down on his earlobe. Jon’s hands tightened on her arse and he groaned loudly. His cock was incredibly hard against her stomach and she desperately wanted to free it, suck it and fuck it.

Jon sat down on the chair and the rumble in his voice as he groaned was because she began grinding on his lap, making her even wetter for him. She pushed her arse down on his groin, rubbing herself against him and although it was enjoyable, there were too many clothes between them for her liking. She lifted Jon’s t shirt off of him and tossed it aside. She ran her hands all over his exposed chest, salivating at the sight of it before diving in to kiss and lick all over his chest. With one hand in his beautiful hair, she used the other to snake it between their bodies and find the zipper to his black jeans.

Dany slipped her hand inside of boxers and felt the hot, pulsing length of his cock and the two of them moaned at the same time. His cock protruded out of his jeans, hard and ready for her and she could tell by Jon’s dilated grey eyes, he was seconds away from ripping her dress off of her. Before he could do something that could become awkward on the way out, Dany lifted her dress over her head, unclasping her bra, which left her completely naked apart from her lacy red thong.

‘Fuck Dany’ he grunted. Dany stroked his cock as she stared into his dark eyes before lowering them to the dark mark she’d left on his throat. _Mine, _she grinned. He tilted her head up and kissed her, nibbling at her lower lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth. ‘Beautiful…so fuckin’ beautiful’ he murmured in between the kisses.

Dany eyes fluttered closed when she felt his beard against her neck as he worked his lips down her body to her tits. Jon’s hands caressed the sides of her body as he buried his face in her soft tits. Dany’s hands gripped his hair tightly, causing him to make a sound against her breasts that she didn’t hear. Dany pushed his face against her tits more firmly and she moaned as he cupped one of them and took the other between his lips.

Dany felt the sensation of his tongue on her nipple coursing through her body. Her back arched, pushing her tits into his face even further. He alternated between placing soft kisses, long licks and gentle nips of her tits. He gave both of her hard pink nipples equal attention and Dany was moaning loudly like a wanton whore.

_I suppose I am for Jon, _she thought wickedly as another jolt of arousal rushed to her core. He brought out a side of her that only existed for him in their bedroom. _Although, I can make exceptions like now in Rhaegar’s office. _The reminder they were in her brother’s office turned her on even more.

‘Do you like that Jon?’ Dany asked huskily as his lips wrapped around her stiff bud and gave it a hard suck. ‘Do you like sucking on your aunts tits?’ Jon nodded into her tits before pulling away with a wet pop. Dany looked down at her chest and saw her tits were wet after Jon had slathered his tongue across them.

‘Jon, I need you’ she said as she pulled his head back up from the path it was on down her stomach. Dany fumbled with the buttons of his jeans to fully release his cock for her and she pushed his black jeans down to his knees. She wrapped both of her hands around his cock and gave it a few strokes, making Jon moan and throw his head back in pleasure.

‘Jon’ she said again, and it snapped him back to her.

‘Fuck you’re soaked’ he groaned as he pushed the lace red material to the side and exposed her cunt to him. Dany watched his expression as he closed his eyes and sniffed, taking in the scent of her arousal for him which only resulted in making Daenerys even more aroused. The heat building up inside of her was becoming unbearable and she needed him inside of her. Dany guided his cock to her entrance and sank down on him. Both of them moaned in pleasure as Jon filled her to the brim with his large, thick cock.

How long they stayed there just looking into each other’s eyes, Daenerys didn’t know but at once they moved at the same time, with Dany’s arms braced on his shoulders whilst Jon held her hips tightly. Dany lifted herself up and as she sunk back down on his cock, Jon thrust upwards, making a lewd _slap _of skin. Jon’s grunts and Dany’s moans filled the room, neither of them giving a single fuck if anyone heard them fucking in Rhaegar’s office.

The pace was steady at first but after a couple of minutes of riding him, Dany began slamming her hips down faster and harder. Jon responding by taking handfuls of her arse and pushing her up and down his cock. His face was buried between her soft tits, kissing them.

‘Fuck Dany!’ Jon grunted alongside a particularly deep thrust.

‘Yes, yes, yes, yes!’ she chanted as she buried her face in the side of his neck, letting her lips travel the expanse of skin there. Her tits were pressed up against his chest as she rocked up and down his hard cock. Dany could feel her climax approaching as coil inside her wound tighter and tighter until it snapped, and she shuddered in Jon’s arms. Her cunt tightened around Jon’s cock and he continued to thrust into her through her orgasm. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her lips parted in a silent scream as her whole body shook, tremors cascading through every muscle. Dany thought she heard Jon say her name followed by a number of expletives, but she wasn’t entirely sure as the pleasure overcame her entire body.

‘Oh fuck, Jon’ Dany panted, when she finally came down from her climax. Her eyes opened to see the handsome face of her Jon. ‘My amazing nephew’ she purred before kissing him.

Dany climbed off of Jon and admired his cock for a few moments. It was long, thick and hard for her and it was covered in her juices. She bit her lower lip, desperate to take him in her mouth and make him shout her name.

But before she could, he grabbed her hips and said, ‘turn around for me. Let me see your pretty arse swallow that thong right up’. Dany did as he asked, turning around and presenting her arse to him. Dany twisted her head so she could get a good look and shook her arse for him. Jon was stroking his cock at the sight of her arse and Dany made sure to take off her panties slowly before throwing the soaked underwear at him. He caught it and took a deep sniff before pocketing them in his jeans.

_Gods, we’re both so dirty! _

Jon stood up and nearly tumbled into her as his jeans were still around his knees. Dany laughed and bent down to help him take his shoes and jeans off. His cock hit her on the chin as she bent down and they laughed louder. When he was completely naked, Dany looked up from her position on her knees, begging him with her lilac eyes to let her suck his cock but he had other ideas first as he lifted her up onto Rhaegar’s desk. Luckily, her brother was an organised man and they wouldn’t mess anything up and end up struggling to place everything back as they found it.

Jon spread her legs, lifting one foot to his face. He kissed up her ankle to her calf and then did the same to her other leg. He was teasing her as he ever so slowly kissed up her inner thigh before switching to the other one.

‘Please, Jon!’ Dany said, squirming on the desk. Her hands were in his hair, trying to push him to where she needed him most but he stubbornly didn’t move. He moaned as he lapped the result of what he did to her that had dripped down her thighs until he finally surged forward and pushed his face between her legs.

“Fuck!’ Dany cried. His tongue gave her a long swipe of her bare cunt. Dany had kept her cunt hairless after seeing the reaction Jon had the first time she had done it. He had eaten her out for practically the whole day, only having some intervals so she could recover. His tongue parted her pink folds, lapping up at her wetness and making Dany squirm more. She bucked her hips against his face. He licked her cunt enthusiastically alternating between long licks and short jabs of his tongue, but he had purposefully avoided her clit. Dany tugged his hair sharply, causing him to hiss in pain before moaning into her cunt as he reached up and squeezed one of her breasts into his hand.

His skillful tongue was as mesmerising as it was frustrating but her frustration soon turned to pure bliss as his lips sucked her clit into his mouth and she screamed his name, wrapping her legs around his head tightly.

‘You better not fucking stop’ Dany huffed as her head was thrown back against the desk in pleasure. His tongue darted inside of her before coming back to her clit, swirling the tip around it and then taking it back into his mouth. ‘Oh my god, Jon!’

Dany unlocked her legs from Jon’s head. He lifted his head and Dany had to bite her lip to contain her moan, but it wasn’t enough. His hair was wild from where she had run her fingers through it. His beard was soaked with her juices and his lips were swollen from her kisses. _He looks fucking delectable. _She leaned down and quickly pecked him on the lips, tasting herself on them before she leaned back again. As Jon dived back in for another taste, he inserted a finger inside of her followed by another one shortly after.

Dany’s breaths were coming quickly as he fingered her and paid copious amounts of attention to her clit. He curled his fingers inside of her and the scrape of his teeth against her clit was nearly too much to handle. Dany pushed his head down and her nephew understood exactly what she wanted. His hands gripped her thighs and slid underneath her arse and pulled her to the edge of the table before he pushed two fingers back into her cunt. Dany felt his tongue on her back entrance and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he fervently swiped his tongue against it.

Dany was smiling widely as Jon ate her arse. Not that he ever required motivation, but whenever she wore that thong for him, an arse eating was guaranteed. Dany held onto his beautiful hair, only removing her hands for a moment so she could push strands of her own silver hair out of her face before returning her hands to his head. She needed something to grip onto as his tongue licked across the skin around her arse. The patch of skin between her cunt and arse was particularly sensitive and had her squealing his name.

‘Jon!’

Dany couldn’t take her eyes off him, pushing his hair out of his face so she could get a good look at her man as he tongued her arse. Jon swirled his tongue around her puckered arsehole, sending jolts of pleasure from her head to her toes. He never stopped fingering her as the long licks of his tongue turned into short jabs as he pushed his tongue inside of her, moaning into her.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Dany cried.

His tongue was in her tight hole when she patted his arm, gaining his attention. His eyes met hers but he didn’t stop licking her arse.

‘Licking my arse in your father’s office’ Dany teased. ‘Such a naughty nephew of mine’. Dany pulled him up from her arse, ‘you’re lucky your equally as naughty aunt loves you so much’. Dany kissed him and Jon kissed her back in a bruising kiss before pulling away and pushing his head between her legs again. Jon spread her arse cheeks wide with his hands and stuck his tongue deep into her arsehole.

‘Tell me how much you love it’ Jon murmured.

‘Fuck!’ Dany moaned. ‘I love it. I love it when you lick my pussy and then eat my arse’. Dany groaned and her thighs trembled as Jon swiped his tongue from her arse to her cunt, pushing his tongue inside of her before the flat of his tongue slid back down to her tight hole.

‘I’m cumming! Jon! Jon! Fuck!’ Dany couldn’t take it anymore and she shattered into a million pieces as her climax coursed through her body. Her thighs violently shook around Jon’s head and she felt Jon lap up her juices as they gushed out of her from her intense climax. Dany’s vision blackened for a few seconds before it came back and Dany fell back onto the desk in a boneless heap.

Dany laid down for a couple of minutes, her chest rising and falling quickly as Jon placed gentle kisses to her stomach up to her tits. She watched him hungrily as he licked his fingers clean of her arousal before kissing her body again. When she felt she had the energy to move again, she pushed Jon’s chest with both of her hands, and he fell back into the chair. He had made her cum twice and he hadn’t even climaxed even once yet.

_It’s time to even it up._

Dany sank down to her knees and took his cock in one hand whilst the other slowly slid up his thigh. Dany leaned in and placed open mouth kisses across the length of his cock. She could smell herself and his unique scent on his cock. Jon’s voice rumbled and his eyes were closed as she neared the head. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his hand on her cheek before it moved into her silver hair, not to force her down his cock but just to hold her. She licked up the side of his cock from head back to the base, teasing him with gentle swipes of her tongue on his balls before licking up the other side of him.

‘Dany…Dany please’ Jon pleaded. He had tried not to, she could tell but he was not the only one with a sinful mouth and she smirked as she took the head into her warm, wet mouth and gave him a sharp suck. ‘Fuck!’ he choked.

She pulled off with a pop and Jon whined which made her smile. Dany stroked his hard cock, her tongue darting past her lips to lick him from base to tip again. She teased him, licking all over his cock but not taking him into her mouth again. She lowered her head to his balls, taking one into her mouth which elicited a gasp from Jon before she repeated her action to the other one. She slobbered all over his balls, making them glisten with her spit.

Whilst it was supposed to be Dany teasing Jon, Dany herself couldn’t take it anymore and needed his cock in her mouth. She sighed as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock before taking his thick length deeper in her mouth, which provoked another moan from. His dark eyes bore into her and Dany couldn’t look away even if she wanted to.

‘Keep going’ Jon encouraged.

They kept eye contact as Dany bobbed her head up and down his cock, hollowing her cheeks to suck him deeply. With each bob of her head, she wetted more of his cock with her tongue. Both of his hands were in her hair now, keeping it out of her face as she sucked him off in her brother’s office.

Dany pulled her mouth off of him, giving the tip a quick kiss. She took a deep breath before spitting on his length, stroking him with both of her hands. She stuck her tongue out, eyes fixed on his, whilst she lapped the precum leaking from his cock as well as rapidly stroking his dick. The squelching noises were incredibly lewd and Dany resisted the urge to lower a hand down her body and pleasure herself at the sight of Jon.

‘Holy shit!’ Jon exclaimed. Dany smirked and spat on his cock again. Jon loved it when she gave him a sloppy blowjob and she was making it as sloppy as possible in his dad’s office. She took him in her mouth again and immediately took the entirety of his large, thick cock down her throat. Dany pushed her head forward, digging her nails into his muscular thighs, until her lips were pressed against the base of his cock. She held herself there, deepthroating him before she snapped herself off of him with a gasp of air. Tendrils of saliva hung off her lips, connecting to Jon’s dick.

‘Fuck, I love your cock’ Dany gasped.

Dany took a few deep breaths before taking his cock back in her mouth. Spit dripped down her chin onto her tits and Dany stroked the length of his dick that wasn’t in her mouth. Her other hand lowered to caress his balls and his cock twitched in her mouth. He was close and Dany sped up her ministrations. The filthy sounds of her sucking his cock and Jon’s moans filled the room.

Jon abruptly stood up and Dany tried to ask what happened but the only sound that came out were a few mumbles as her mouth was filled with Jon’s cock. She smirked at him knowing what he was about to do. He gently thrust in her mouth before he began to speed up his pace. Just as he had set up a steady pace, thrusting into her mouth, Dany pulled away.

Her violet eyes were filled with mirth. She sucked his balls again, loving the way his voice hitched as he moaned her name. His hard cock looked so appealing for Dany to take in her mouth again, but she continued to tease him. His spit soaked cock rested on her face as her tongue licked the underside of it.

‘Fuck my-‘Dany didn’t even need to finish her sentence before Jon’s cock was back in her mouth. The rest of her sentence was muffled by the thick cock in her mouth, pounding in and out of awaiting mouth. His hands were in her hair, guiding her movements. Daenerys’ own hands were firmly pressed against his perfectly sculpted arse.

_His arse is a work of art!_

She dug her nails in as the sounds of him thrusting into her mouth reverberated around the room. Jon was repeating name like a mantra and Dany felt a surge of satisfaction that no-one would ever know Jon like she did. No-one but her would be on their knees for him. And no-one could fuck him like she could. They were meant for each other and nothing, not even a blonde bitch, could tear them apart.

Jon’s balls slapped her chin as his pace got even faster. Dany knew it wouldn’t be long now until she tasted him on her tongue as he spilled into her mouth. Dany moaned with her mouth stuffed with his dick and she licked the underside of his cock, giving Jon as much pleasure as she could.

Spit continued to drool down her face onto her tits. Jon’s breathing became laboured as his thrusts became uneven, a guttural moan escaping his lips and Dany knew he was about to cum.

‘Fuck…Oh fuck! Dany! I’m-‘

‘Cum for me’ Dany moaned. Dany felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. One hand rapidly stroked his cock, the squelching noises from his spit soaked cock and his grunts filling the office, whilst the other groped his arse, occasionally journeying between his legs to caress his balls.

‘Dany!’ Jon roared.

Dany felt the first spurts of his hot seed hit the back of her throat and she eagerly swallowed it down. Her nephew grunted her name followed by a number of expletives as Dany felt at least another half dozen powerful spurts of his seed spraying into her mouth, which was surprising since he had her the previous night. Jon filled her mouth up, her cheeks puffing with his seed and some even dribbled out of her mouth, down her chin and onto her tits.

_I blew him so well that he came that hard for me. _Dany was glad to repay the favour after he gave her a mind-blowing orgasm but as far as Dany was concerned, the score was 2 to 1 and she needed to make him come for her again.

‘Fucking hell!’ Jon huffed.

She swallowed his entire load and stuck her tongue out whilst speedily pumping his cock to get any more of his seed. Jon was breathing heavily as she cleaned his cock with her tongue. Dany pushed him back into the chair whilst she scooped up the seed on her tits and brought it to her mouth, licking every last drop. Jon’s eyes were nearly black with lust and hunger and with her hand stroking him, it didn’t take too long before his cock was hard for her again.

Dany eyed him from head to toe. His body had a sheen of sweat and his hair was damp. Dany looked down at her own body and saw it was the same and she wasn’t nearly done with him yet.

‘Bring that pretty arse here’ Jon said gruffly. ‘My beautiful aunt’ he murmured into her stomach as his hands cupped her arse. Dany straddled his thigh and his hands came around to squeeze her arse. ‘Turn around’. Dany shifted herself and sat between his legs, facing away from him. She felt his hands caress her arse before moving up to her hips and back. Her skin tingled at his touch and her own hands cupped her breasts as he touched her. His cock was nestled between her arsecheeks and Jon’s hands eventually returned to her arse, thrusting his hips up against her arse as he did so. 

‘You’ve been such a naughty girl, Dany’ he whispered into her ear. ‘Teasing me for so long when you knew I wanted you to suck my cock until I came’.

Dany’s eyes closed, her thumbs rubbing circles over her hard buds. ‘What are you going to do about it?’ Dany replied challengingly, her exhales of breath beginning to slowly pick up again. Dany heard of the smack of his hand against her arse before a split second later, she felt the sting on her left arse cheek. That was quickly followed by a slap to the right one. Dany moaned loudly, wanting more. ‘Don’t stop’.

‘Imagine if my father found out what we’re doing here’ Jon said, followed by a smack to her arse. Each spank brought a throaty moan as Jon’s hands were never forceful enough to bring her anything but pleasure. ‘Or my mother’. Dany turned her head around and watched him as her arse turned a rosy pink colour. ‘Or your mother’.

Dany snorted at that, both of them remembering how Rhaella had once caught them and had told them with Viserys being a lost cause, she wanted more grandbabies. Jon and herself were actively encouraged by her and her mother always covered for them when needed.

‘Tell me what you want, Dany?’ Jon said huskily into her ear before licking the skin behind it. He was rubbing his dick between her arse cheeks and Dany was grinding down against him. As much as she was enjoying it, Dany needed him back inside of her. The spanking and the feeling of his hard cock against her arse made her need for him nearly unbearable.

‘Inside me…please Jon’.

Dany shifted her body and his cock easily slipped inside of her, her warm, wet sheath surrounding his cock. Dany initially placed her hands on Jon’s knees to keep balance as she rode his cock but found holding onto the table in front of her to be more comfortable. Jon held her hips, occasionally gripping her arse when he leaned forward to place kisses to her back but from the many times they’d had sex, Daenerys knew in this position, he enjoyed sitting back and watching her arse as she rode his cock. Dany found it quite amusing that they were a couple who were obsessed with the other’s arse. She always swatted his whenever she got the chance in their apartment and she was thankful for all the tight jeans and shorts he had.

It wasn’t Daenerys’ ideal position when she rode him because she preferred looking at him and kissing him as she rode him hard and fast, but Dany still found the position to be pleasurable. Her eyes were still closed and she imagined the sight Jon must be getting. His cock disappearing inside of her each time her arse slammed down against his hips. The force at which she rode his cock must’ve made her arse shake with each thrust, something Jon had expressed sheer delight in.

Dany’s eyes snapped wide open and her back arched as she felt Jon push his thumb inside of her arse. Her deep moan encouraged him to push his thumb in further into the tight hole, which was still wet from Jon’s earlier thorough attentions. ‘Ohh god, Jon!’ Dany leaned back and it pushed his entire thumb into her arse. Her moans were quickly muffled as she turned her head and crashed her lips against Jon’s. All too soon, Jon pushed her back forward and she held onto Rhaegar’s desk again as Jon slammed into her cunt.

‘Fuck, Fuck! Don’t stop!’ Dany cried as she teetered on the edge. One of her hands glided down her body towards her hard nub but his hand caught her wrist just as she was about to reach it. She whined but that quickly turned into a groan as he guided the hand up to her bouncing breasts. She squeezed her breast and his hand did the same to the other. He tweaked her hard pink nipple and Dany let out a loud, throaty moan.

The finger in her arse began to move in and out but Dany was still on the edge of her pleasure, so close to receiving the climax she desperately craved and yet it felt so far as Jon dragged it out. Her cunt and thighs were so wet with her arousal that she found it difficult to look away at what Jon did to her.

Dany let out a shriek and Jon lifted her into the air and his cock slipped out of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she was close to her climax but when Jon placed her on the desk and spread her legs wide, she knew he wanted to look at her as he made her cum. _And I wouldn’t have it any other way. _

Jon entered her in one swift thrust that pushed her further up the desk. She pulled him down by his moist hair and locked her legs around him, her heels digging into his perfectly sculpted arse. Their damp bodies fitted together perfectly as Jon began thrusting inside her. She kissed his neck again, finding the spot where she had already marked him and kissed it before claiming his mouth again. Her nails dug into his back as his hard chest pressed into her soft tits. Their tongues clashed as Jon reached between their bodies and clutched her breast with one hand.

Her pleasure was mounting again, having been close earlier and now each thrust was bringing her closer to a climax. Jon unwrapped her legs around him, bringing them to his shoulders instead and it made him slide in deeper inside of her. Dany’s head hit the glass table with a thud as his thick cock slammed inside of her. He pulled her back towards the edge of the table, bending her body as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. Dany tilted her head back, licking his lips before attempting to kiss him. However, a scream erupted from her throat as his fingers rubbed clit and slick folds.

‘Jon! Oh my god! I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck!’

His balls slapped against her arse, her tits bounced and her thighs quivered. Dany held onto Jon’s back with one hand whilst the other dug into his arse. Jon’s cock was deep inside of her as her cunt tightened around him before she snapped and came. Dany coated his cock with her juices, which also spurted onto the desk and onto her thighs and Jon’s abs.

Dany breathed heavily and she could feel the puffs of air from Jon against her lips. She closed the minimal gap between them and kissed him gently at first before kissing harder, biting down on his lower lip. Dany was hungry for more of his cock and the fire in his eyes said he wasn’t done with her either.

‘I want to suck your cock again’ Dany said against his lips and a deep groan came from Jon’s mouth. He pulled out of her, his long, thick cock coated in her spit and her cum. Dany shamelessly ogled his body. His lips moved but Dany didn’t hear what he said as her tongue darted out and licked her lips at the sight of her nephew.

‘Dany?!’ Her name being said in Jon’s concerned tone broke her obvious staring and she gave him her attention with an arched eyebrow. ‘Get on your hands and knees’. She smirked as she turned around and got on her hands and knees on Rhaegar’s desk whilst Jon walked to the other side. His cock bobbed up and down as he walked and he slapped her arse as he walked past her, probably for zoning out as she ogled his ripped body. As soon as he was close enough, Daenerys took his thick length in her mouth, her tongue licking the underside of his cock.

‘Yes’ Jon hissed. ‘Keep sucking me’. One of his hands were tangled in her silver hair, pushing her up and down his cock. Jon leaned towards her side and from the corner of her eyes, Dany followed the movement. His free hand reached for her handbag and pulled out the bottle of anal lube she kept on her at all times. She smirked as she concentrated on his cock again, bobbing her head up and down his length and swirling her tongue across the head. Her hand stroked the length of his cock she didn’t take in her mouth as she was sucking only half of him.

Dany felt the liquid across her puckered hole and Jon rubbed it against her arse. She pulled away from Jon’s cock with a pop, looking behind her and saw her rosy pink arse glistening with the liquid. Jon’s slick finger pushed into her arse and Dany turned back around, taking his balls in her mouth before licking her way all over his cock. She tasted herself on him as he fingered her arse. Her tongue ventured upwards, licking his abs. _I could spend hours just kissing and licking my way across his body. _

Dany surprised him by lying flat on her back across the desk with her head near his cock. She was staring up at him and he took a step closer, allowing her to grip his cock in her hand as she licked the head. Her tongue went from the head down his shaft before sucking his balls into her mouth again, slobbering all over them. Jon’s moans were music to her ears and his hands came to rest on her tits, squeezing them.

The position was rather unfamiliar to Dany, having only done it a handful of times but she managed to take him back in her mouth, spit drooling down his cock and balls onto her face as she sloppily blew him. His words of encouragement obviously meant she was doing a great job and hearing that only made Dany suck him harder.

An amusing thought entered Dany’s mind as she sucked Jon’s cock. Their bodies were slick from their activities and the lube Jon poured on her arse and with Rhaegar’s desk being a glass table, her arse would be imprinted on it once they were done. Her brother’s chair was black and there wouldn’t be any sign Jon had been butt naked on it as she rode him but his glass desk was another matter. Dany wondered if Jon would notice but even if he did, Dany would convince him to leave it as it is and let Rhaegar find her arse print on his desk. It was a little revenge for Rhaegar mentioning that she and Jon were too close and trying to convince their parents to send her to a different university far away from him.

Dany sucked his cock for a couple more minutes before the need to have him inside of her rose again. As much as she loved him in her mouth, she loved him inside of her even more. She pushed him away with her hands against his abs before getting on her hands and knees, smiling seductively at him.

‘Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fuck my arse?’ Dany challenged; her lips turned upwards into a smirk. His stamina was impressive, but her arse would give her what she wanted; his seed. _I can barely hold myself up. There’s no way he can after he fucks my arse doggystyle. _He came behind her and pulled her backwards by the waist and placed her feet on the ground. Jon placed his hand on her back, leaning in to give her back a kiss, before pushing her down, bending her over the table. Dany stuck her arse in the air, shaking it for him and she felt his hands on her hips stilling her.

Dany was surprised to feel his tongue between her legs as she was sure he was going to fuck her with his cock. He feasted on her for a minute before standing up and once again, Jon didn’t do as she expected because he thrust inside her pussy. The coolness of the lube made her shiver for a moment as he pounded into her cunt whilst he generously lubricating her arse. She felt his fingers probe her arse, sliding inside and stretching her at the same time his cock plunged into her cunt.

‘Harder!’ she demanded. Jon could never deny her and instantly his thrusts were harder and had her moaning louder. The loud slap of her arse against his hips was even louder than their moans. ‘Faster!’ Dany gasped. Jon fingered her arse at the same speed he was pounding into her. Dany was ready for more and as if Jon could ready her thoughts, he pulled out of her and teased her arse with his cock. ‘Jon, please!’

Dany watched him intently as he pushed inside of her arse. She felt so full as he slid his cock deeper, inch by inch. Jon slipped his hand into hers whilst the other held her hip. Dany gratefully clutched it, tightening her grip as he buried his cock balls deep in her arse. Jon always got her warmed up perfectly for anal and after the first few times, the lingering pain disappeared completely. Now, having Jon inside her arse felt perfectly natural and she pushed her arse back, encouraging him to move.

Jon slowly began thrusting his hips with Dany matching him thrust for thrust. His pace quickly increased but that didn’t stop Dany from begging for more. ‘Faster…please!’. Dany felt the snap of his hips and she moaned at the hard and fast fucking he was giving her. His balls slapped against her cunt with each thrust. His thrusts were pushing her further up the desk and Dany felt him lift one leg and place it on the desk. The new position meant with each snap of his hips, not only was he buried balls deep in her arse, but her pussy was rubbing against the table. His hands on her hips were the only thing steadying her and she was grateful, otherwise she’d have collapsed on the floor in a pleasurable heap.

One hand came around her throat and gently squeezed it. ‘Yes!’ Dany moaned. ‘Choke me’. Jon’s fingers tightened around her throat and her back arched, a shock of pleasure coursed through her body. Jon was relentless in fucking her arse and Dany’s choked cries of pleasure made him fuck her even harder until eventually he let go of her throat and held onto her hips again.

Jon slowed down his pace for a couple of minutes, caressing the thigh elevated on the desk as he rocked into her. He leaned his body over her, his dick remaining deep in her arse as he lovingly kissed the back of her neck. Dany couldn’t resist the urge to twist her neck and kiss him, feeling completely whole with her nephew inside of her.

Jon pulled her leg down, making her stand and Daenerys legs were a little shaky. She leaned into his chest, sighing in contentment as his beard brushed against her neck and his arms encircled her. She arched her back, making her arse push against him firmly and his cock snugly rested deep in her arse.

‘Are you going to cum for me?’ Jon asked her gruffly, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. Dany nodded her head, but she gasped as he smacked her arse before holding her against his body again. ‘Say it’.

‘I’m gonna cum for you’ Dany whispered, grinding her arse against him. ‘I’m gonna cum with your cock in my arse’. Dany was pushed back down on the desk as Jon gave her what she wanted. His pace was unrelenting as he fucked her and he steadied her with one hand whilst the other journeyed between her thighs, feeling her smooth soaked folds before rubbing her clit. ‘I’ll cum when you cum for me too’ Dany panted.

Daenerys placed her palms down on the glass table and lifted herself off of it to give her some leverage to thrust her arse back against Jon, allowing him to hit deep inside of her with each thrust. Her tits bounced from the force of Jon’s thrusts and Dany couldn’t stop squirming as Jon rubbed her clit and fucked her arse simultaneously.

They were lucky Rhaegar taught music classes at the university because it meant his office was sound proof as he tended to play between lectures. Otherwise, Dany was sure the sounds of the moans would’ve caught someone’s attention. And if by a miracle no-one mistook the moans for two people having sex, the sound of wet skin slapping together would’ve given it away.

‘Dany’ Jon grunted, giving her a dozen deep, hard thrusts before she felt him release inside of her arse. His hand worked on her clit rapidly at the same time and she came along with him, her body quivering as she came. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she shook in his arms, screaming his name until her voice was hoarse. She drenched his hand and her thighs in her juices.

Jon pulled her down in his lap as he sat down on the chair with cock still inside of her. They were both in a boneless heap trying to control their breathing and bring it back to normal. _Rhaegar would kill us if he knew we desecrated his office. _Dany looked down her body, noticing some of the marks he laid on her and she would wear them with pride. She turned her head and smirked as Jon had even more than she did. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, with Dany not having an inkling to move from her comfortable position on his lap but knowing she’d have to. She looked up at the clock and for the first time she noticed the time.

‘Oops’ she said innocently. ‘Looks like class is already half way finished’.

Jon chuckled, and just like her, she knew he didn’t care they missed the class since fucking each other was far better use of time. ‘Let’s go home. We both need a long shower…together’ he said with a glint in his eyes that made Dany cross her legs for a moment before she slid off his lap. His warm seed oozed out of her arse and her thighs were lick as she walked to the desk. She rummaged around her handbag before finding what she was looking for. Dany pulled out her phone and pushed her thumb against the screen to flip the camera around to take a selfie, not caring one bit how Val would react.

‘What are you doing?’ Jon asked.

‘Sending that bitch Val a message’ Dany replied. Jon laughed and it infuriated her. ‘What’s so funny?’ she snarled.

‘You know she knows about us?’ Jon said, a smile forming on his lips. He had obviously caught her surprised expression. ‘She’s my friend and she figured it out with the way I look at you. She doesn’t care nor judge us, she just finds it amusing you hate her when it’d be so much easier for the two of you to be friends’. Dany’s eyes softened at that, feeling a little guilty at the way she treated Val. _I suppose we can be friends if she truly has no interest in Jon. It’s just going to take time to get over this awkward phase._

‘Oh’ Dany whispered. ‘Well this is awkward’

‘Why, what did you send her?’

Dany showed him what she sent Val and it wasn’t the reaction she anticipated. She expected him to be a little angry to be honest, but he pulled her up to her feet and kissed her on the lips, laughing before whispering they should get going against her lips.

Dany took a final look at the impulsive message she sent and knew the next time she saw Val it would be quite awkward. The selfie she sent was of her and Jon, with Dany kneeling next to the chair. They were both sweaty from their activities and the marks they gave each other were visible. Dany had strands spit and even a bit of his cum from when he came in her mouth drooling down her chin onto her tits, which her arm covered and her hair was a mess. The two of them looked unquestionably well fucked and Dany captioned the pic with a single sentence.

_He’s mine, bitch._


End file.
